


Leather and Lace

by RiChanasaurasRex



Series: This and That [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Like it's filthy but in the nicest way possible, Lingerie, M/M, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Scent Kink, Smut, Suga's just finished his heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiChanasaurasRex/pseuds/RiChanasaurasRex
Summary: It was a good idea at the time.To stay away from each other during heats and ruts. And it works brilliantly.Well... they're a little frisky after it finishes but who can blame them.Especially when Suga is wearing stockings.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: This and That [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1427680
Comments: 2
Kudos: 238





	Leather and Lace

It was a good idea at the time.

Suga’s heats were too delicious, Daichi’s ruts too tempting to ignore. It was Daichi’s idea, to stay away from each other during those times. The one who wasn’t having their world turned upside down by their hormones gets to stay in the house, the other sleeps at their family or friend’s houses until it’s over.

This time, it was Kuroo that had taken Daichi in for the week. It had been fun while it lasted but the entire time, Daichi was fighting a pull in his gut to go to his boyfriend and to look after him, to claim him and… the more he thought about it, the harder it was to convince himself to stay away.

It probably didn’t help that his apartment was only two floors above them.

It was the eighth day when Suga finally contacted Daichi, a simple Snapchat notification appearing on his screen with his name written across, a smile spreading on his lips as soon as he saw it.

“I assume you’ll be off then.” Kuroo asked, Daichi nodding slightly as he opened the image, seeing Suga smiling at him with a simple caption _‘It’s over, you can come home now!’._

“I guess so, thanks for letting me stay here.”

“It’s not a problem, sorry we only had a sofa for you. If you want to come round when this happens again, we’re more than happy to get a bed for you and make it more comfortable.”

“Hopefully, there won’t be many more of these. Not long left until University finishes and then we won’t need to stay apart.”

“Well… I think what you’re doing is great so you’re getting a bed.” Daichi smiled at that, shrugging slightly. “You two want to do this right, if this is how you want to do that then great, I’ll support you every step of the way. I mean, look at how far we’ve come, both living with our boyfriends and about to finish university. This is going pretty good in my opinion.”

“I mean it could be a lot worse.” Kuroo and Daichi laughed, shrugging as the pair searched the living room for any more of his things just in case.

“Things seem calmer now…” Kenma muttered, walking into the room with his switch in his hands and animal crossing music playing in the background. “I’ll assume it’s over.”

“Yeah, thanks for letting me stay here.”

“It’s no problem, we’re getting a bed for next time though.” He muttered, Daichi going to argue before Kenma glared at him. “Don’t even try.”

Kenma left as quickly as he arrived, the room to his study closing before Daichi and Kuroo were looking to each other.

“Go on, get moving, don’t want to keep Suga waiting.” Daichi smiled, the pair having a one-armed hug before Daichi was leaving, almost running up the stairs before he reached the corridor outside his apartment, key in the door and opening it. His shoes were toed off in seconds, the bag dropped to the floor before he was running into the living room, the smell of a berry crumble filling the air as soon as he reached the kitchen. Fine silver hair, lean but strong body with the smell of caramel and cinnamon filling the air as he turned, eyes bright as he smiled to Daichi.

“Welcome home.”

Daichi’s arms wrapped Suga in a tight hug, their bodies pressed as close together as they simply held each other, their time apart only strengthening their love for each other. “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too Daichi, I’m so sorry you still need to do this…”

“It’s ok, it’s not long until we don’t need to anymore. We’re doing it for the right reason, it’ll only be a few more months until this is over and then we won’t have to anymore.” Daichi promised, kissing the top of Suga’s head as he refused to let him go. “I’m here now.”

“I love you Daichi.”

“I love you too, Suga.”

\------

Suga hardly left Daichi’s side for the rest of the day, the pair snuggling on the sofa and eating with their sides pressed together.

Daichi was sitting with his arm wrapped around Suga’s waist, his head resting on top of his as the pair hugged and watched a movie after eating their fill of Chinese takeaway and pudding, comfort food always needed after a heat or rut. That and cuddles.

Cuddles are always needed.

Daichi grinned, smiling to Suga as he looked down to him, Suga smirking slightly before he turned himself in Daichi’s arms, gently pressing their lips together. It was sweet and almost tender, chaste with the pair just softly taking each other in again.

Daichi’s arms wrapped around Suga tighter, pulling him closer until his legs were straddling his lap, Suga biting his lip as he looked down to his boyfriend. “God I love you so much.” Suga grinned, Daichi’s face in his hands before he was kissing him again, firmer and surer this time as Daichi’s hands gripped his waist, pulling every inch of them together. Suga teeth almost sunk into Daichi’s lip, Daichi groaning before Suga’s tongue slipped into his mouth, kissing him with a renewed passion.

Time faded into nothing as they kissed each other, teeth nipping at reddening lips – blush coating their cheeks as they briefly split for air, panting into each other’s mouths before coming together again in the firm pressing of tongues and the grinding of hips. 

Daichi felt his hands run up Suga’s chest, pulling at the buttons on his shirt before he was pulling it apart, Suga gasping at the hands now gripping his waist, Daichi pausing as soon as he did – feeling the soft, shiny fabric beneath his hands. “What…?”

“I got you a present.” Suga whispered, Daichi’s eyes widening as he saw the thick, black leather strip beneath his hands, his thumb running over the hot skin beneath. “There’s more if you want it…”

Daichi nodded almost dumbly, his eyes wide as Suga stood up, fingers almost gliding over his skin before he was unbuttoning his jeans, slowly easing them down his legs – Daichi’s eyes impossibly wide as he saw what was underneath. The garter belt was made of thin leather, the stocking straps matching and attached to stockings of sheer black lace, thin lacy boxers covering his front and the top of his thighs. “That is… wow.” Daichi muttered, Suga smiling before he turned around, Daichi gulping as Suga bent over in front of him, hands gently pulling his cheeks apart.

“You like what you see?” The back of the boxers had been removed, a perfect hole over Suga’s plump cheeks and a thick, jewelled plug inside of him.

“So this is what you do during your heat…” Daichi licked his lips as his hands rested on Suga’s hips, kissing along the back of his thighs as one of his hands gripped the plug inside of him, gently easing it out before pushing it in again, Suga moaning loudly. “You need something inside you that much that you do this until I come back… how does it compare?”

“It’ll never compare to you …” Suga gasped as the plug left him completely, Daichi’s mouth moving over his cheeks and gently kissing below his hole, licking a thick stripe over his opening. Suga could hardly stay quiet, Daichi’s hands gripping his wrists as he licked inside of him, teasing him relentlessly with his tongue.

Suga’s pants and moans filled the room along with his scent, almost sickeningly sweet caramel mixed with gloriously bitter spices – Daichi pulling Suga back against his face as he tried to devour him as much as he could.

“Daichi… please… need you…”

“You have me.”

“Need you inside me.”

“I am.”

“Daichi, get your cock in me now.”

“Are you sure your heat is over? You’re a lot more desperate than normal.” Suga whined as two of Daichi’s fingers were pushed inside of him, Suga biting his lip as his legs shook. His knees buckled beneath, falling back into Daichi’s lap and feeling the firm cock pushing against Daichi’s trousers. Their hips ground together for a moment, Daichi’s free hand pulling Suga closer, pushing his legs apart with his own. Suga gasped, hips bucking as Daichi’s fingers curled inside of him, stretching him before another was eased inside.

“Promise… just… a lot more intense than normal. Needed you so much…” Suga whined, precum starting to gather in the lace covering his front before his hand came up to knot in Daichi’s hair. “Please, need you inside me, been ready for days…” Daichi smirked, kissing the back of Suga’s neck before he pulled his fingers from him, Suga eagerly kneeling on the sofa, his forearms against the arm of the chair before Daichi pulled his trousers off, Daichi licking his lips as he saw his omega ready and dripping for him.

“You are the most perfect man I’ve ever met, so sexy.” Daichi muttered, hands running over Suga’s stocking-clad thighs as his dick rested between two pert cheeks, Suga moaning as soon as the hot length met his skin. Daichi gasped, the heat engulfing him as he pushed his way inside, Suga’s eyes rolling back to his head as he settled, Daichi’s forehead resting between his shoulder blades.

“So good… so tight…” Suga panted as they just waited, Daichi resting hot and heavy inside of him as he waited to relax enough so he could move without cumming instantly.

Suga had other ideas.

Daichi didn’t know how he ended up on his back, his head on the arm of the sofa with Suga sitting in his lap proudly, legs pressed up against Daichi’s hips as he smirked, eyes meeting his boyfriend’s. “Sorry, too slow…”

Suga started moving, hips grinding up and down his cock with delicate ease, Daichi’s hands gripping Suga’s thigs as he almost bounced on his cock, Suga gasping with every thrust – Daichi’s hands heated through the thin fabric coating his legs.

“Wanted to do this all week… could still feel you near me, in the building, wanted to come and find you so bad. Drag you back to bed.” Suga bit his lip, Daichi’s chest meeting his as Daichi began kissing at his neck, teeth gently scraping over his scent glands. “Don’t want to spend another heat without you.”

“I don’t want to leave you alone like that again.” Daichi licked and sucked at Suga’s neck, Suga only moving faster as they chased their release, Suga and Daichi almost dissolving into a mess of moans and pants before Daichi felt his knot swell at his base, hands gripping Suga’s thighs tightly. “Suga, I’m gonna cum.”

“Please… please cum inside me. Fill me up Dai…” Daichi almost growled as his hips thrust harder, Suga almost jumping from his lap before the knot slipped past his rim, Suga almost screaming as Daichi thrust harder, faster and deeper inside of him. “Yes, Daichi! Please!” Suga’s hand palmed at his cock through the lace, Daichi’s hands only gripping harder as he dragged them closer to that pleasure.

“You want me to fill you up? Lock us together, make you scream so loud that everyone knows you’re mine?”

Suga gritted his teeth, trying to hold back his shout as he came between them, Daichi feeling his knot burst the moment Suga tightened around him, the pair locking lips as their hips locked together – Daichi still thrusting and dragging every drop of pleasure out of them. 

Suga shook before he felt himself collapse against Daichi’s chest, strong arms wrapping him in a tight hug, Daichi gently pulling Suga’s shirt from his shoulders. “Bit late for that…”

“There’s no point in getting it anymore dirty than it already is.” Suga smiled, gently kissing Daichi’s neck as he lay back, the pair lying on the sofa, Daichi still inside Suga and simply enjoying the feeling of each other. “I would take mine off too but that would mean moving and I don’t wanna let you go.” Suga hummed, shifting his hips slightly and making Daichi hiss. “Hey, you keep doing that and we’ll be having another round in no time.”

“Now that sounds like a good night…” Daichi stared with wide eyes at Suga, seeing him omega immediately burst into laughter before he was grinning. “Not tonight, just want to be with you now.” Suga’s head rested on Daichi’s chest, his head full of the steady sound of Daichi’s heartbeat.

“I’m sorry that we have to keep doing this…”

“Listen, if I wasn’t happy with it, we wouldn’t be doing it. This isn’t something that we are doing because we want to but because we know we’re not ready for that, we need to make sure we’re in a position where that is possible before we even think about something like that. I’m not saying I don’t want it to happen, but… when we start a family, we should be in a place where we have the room and the careers… sorry, getting too ahead of myself.”

“Well… when that day does come, I can’t wait to start a family with you.” Daichi kissed Suga’s cheek, Suga feeling a blush spread across his face before he was burying it in his chest. “I love you, Suga.”

“Love you too, Daichi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!   
> This is a weird time for all of us, I've been trying to keep myself busy and apparently that means writing fanfiction so I might be posting on here a little more often now. (Also I finished uni, it's been a weird experience.)   
> Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this and I appreciate any kudos and comments that are given and I hope to post again soon!  
> By for now! :3


End file.
